thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Way of the GWR
Episode XII: The Way of the GWR is the third episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the twelfth episode overall. It was uploaded on January 23, 2019. Plot In Spring 1929, a young GWR 5700 Pannier Tank excitedly rushes to London Paddington yards to start work. In the yards, three large tender engines wait. The largest, Herbert, notices the Pannier's arrival, commenting that he appears to have wings as the Pannier stops alongside and says hello. The Pannier replies that he's called Montague and is the new engine. A 6000 Class named Cornwall chuckles on the name being similar to a character in Romeo and Juliet, Herbert states that he hopes Montague prove himself useful, assuming he doesn't cause any trouble. Montague, slightly offended, states it was not his intention. The tank engine's driver then informs him that they have to meet the Controller and as he departs, Cornwall notices Montague has a waddle with Brian stating he looks like a Duck and Herbert stating confidently that it will be fun to order Montague about. Later, Montague arrives at a shed where two tank engines are resting. They notice that he is the new engine before introducing themselves to each other. Montague then comments that the Tank Engines seem much more friendly than the Tender Engine trio he met, whom are the definition of pompous, and are down right thugs who love to order the little engines about. The next morning as Montague arranges a train, Herbert rudely makes quacking noises, which surprises Montague, to which the big engine comments on the Pannier's waddle. A confused Montague questions if he means a Turkey's Head Wattle but a waddle as in like a duck waddle, to which Montague realizes that he shakes when he moves, Herbert wants to call him "Duck". Montague, offended, disagrees and angrily chuffs off. Later when filling up with Water, Montague is interrupted by Brian, who orders the Pannier to hurry up. Montague orders him to wait his turn. Brian importantly states that as a big engine he requires lots of water and has important needs Tank Engines don't understand. Montague mutters that Big Engines are just annoying, before he's done and moves out of the way, allowing a harsh Brian to take over. The last straw comes when collecting a freight train, Cornwall rudely calls Montague "square tanks" and reminds him of his waddle. Fed up and disagreeing, Montague snaps and shouts at him to quiet before puffs off in anger. That evening, Montague complains about the big engines to Joseph and Scott. Scott points out that the three think they run the line. Montague then asks if anyone has spoken to the controller about these issues; they have, but he's been too busy. Montague is even more cross, stating that the big engines need to put their place and wondering who can. Just then, a 61xx Tank Engine enters the shed saying the Tank Engines can do so themselves, The 61xx, named Jerome, who greets him warmly. Montague realizes what Jerome was saying; he has to put them in their place himself, but he doesn't believe he can do it. Jerome explains why the big engines pick on the tank engines: They let them do so and do not fight back to make the bigger engines think they can get away with it. Montague is still puzzled as to how he can stand up to the big engines. Jerome explains that the big engines aren't used to engines standing up to them, and will probably be in a state of shock so that they'll leave the Pannier alone. He also points out that bigger engines expect little engines to cower down and move out of the way; but if challenged, they will turn out to be cowards themselves. It would be similar to also ignore them, but when bigger engines pick on little engines, then their behavior is unacceptable, advising the Tank Engines to not cause a scene but be firm and let the Big Engines know that they will not tolerate bullying. Montague is still doubtful about Jerome's advice, but Jerome is confident that Montague, Joseph and Scott can do it and can show the big engines the Great Western Way. The next morning, while Joseph fills up on coal, Herbert comes and demands Joseph to be useful and fetch his coaches, due to the big engine waking up late. Joseph protests that the Controller had told him to do a job but Herbert doesn't care what the Controller said before aggressively demanding and screaming at the tank engine to fetch his coaches. Suddenly Montague arrives and questions if Joseph doesn't want to, to which Herbert orders Montague to get lost nicknaming him 'Duck Boy' but Montague doesn't move and informs Herbert that he and Joseph will only take orders from the Controller and calls the big engine a big smelly brute. Herbert, shocked and offended, yells at Montague, who questions what Herbert will do. Brian then arrives, questioning what's going on and Herbert informs him of the situation and the "Stuck Up Rebel" and doesn't not know how to speak to "superiors". Joseph barks that the big engines are not superior but just fowl, dirty pigs, resulting in Brian threatening Joseph and Montague once again questioning what the big engines will do. Cornwall arrives, questioning if Montague is stepping out of line to which Montague calls him "Corny" as Cornwall is a corny engine. Cornwall, offended, calls Montague an “Insolent little”. Suddenly Scott arrives and yells that the big engines are Insolent as they had been terrorizing the tank engines ever since they arrived, and the tank engines had had enough, ranting that the big engines will no longer order the Tank Engines any more questioning if they understood, shocking all the engines, Joseph commenting that Scott had never shouted like that. Herbert cruelly states that the big engines will do as they please and will not respect common little tank engines referring to them as the vermin of the line. Scott reveals that he's brought someone: The Controller! He climbs out of Scott's cab and yells at the big engines, quoting Herbert's comment stating that respect is earned two ways. Herbert tries to protest but the Controller cuts him down stating it is not the The Great Western Way. He then informs all the engines that ”The Way of the GWR“ is to do work without fuss and help other in need as opposed to treating them like filth, before angrily informing the big engines that he will keep a better eye on them, aggressively stating that there will be no more monstrous behavior to smaller and younger engines. Herbert tries to deviate but the Controller once again cuts him out before apologizing to the tank engines for being too busy to deal with the matter and that they should inform him if a situation like this arises again, promising to respond immediately to which Montague thanks him and the Controller informs Herbert he is late for his passenger train. Later in the yard, Montague praises Scott stating he really burst out of his shell and did great, although Joseph states that it was all thank to Montague for standing up to to the Big Engines. Scott proudly states the tank engines will now go on and help other little engines who are bossed around by bigger engines. He refers to Montague as a true Great Western boy but accidentally calls him Duck. Montague smiles and proudly states that his growing fond of the nickname and from that day forth became known as Duck. In 1955, after pulling his last train Duck sees a 61xx tank engine and asks if he's Jerome to which the 61xx replies that his name is William, not Jerome. Duck explains he had a friend named Jerome who was also 61xx Tank who taught him a lot. William, warmly, asks the Pannier for his name to which Duck replies that although his real name is Montague, everyone calls him Duck. William appears confused and Duck kindly reveals that he apparently appeared waddling like a Duck, before informing William that this is his last train as he is being transferred to the Island of Sodor. On the Island, after getting once again ordered about by Sodor's big engines, Gordon, Henry and James and having steam blown rudely at him. Duck reminds an annoyed Percy that the big engines would get tired of it soon. But after the little green engine mentions they also do this to him, but regularly, Duck makes a plan to get back at the big engines. Later, Percy and Duck block the Turntable to the Sheds and James, Henry, and Gordon whistle furiously, while the Fat Controller yells for silence. Characters * Duck * Herbert * Brian * Cornwall * Joseph * Scott * Jerome * William * Percy * The GWR Controller * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Henry (indirectly mentioned) Cast * Duck: Waltsland * Herbert: Ryan Dufor * Brian: Piece of Jakey * Cornwall: MrMerlinFan02 * Joseph: TheBlueSingle * William: 22Tesla * Percy: Christopher Bouchard * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: The Way of the GWR/Transcript Trivia * The scene where Duck meets William was referred to by the latter in Great Western End. But the whole flashback was re-filmed for this episode. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on Duck